Beauty is Control
by My5cookies
Summary: A Oneshot Poem about Queen Sectonia's rise and fall as Queen of Floralia. Minor Spoilers for K:TD


Within the highest heavens

And in the bluest sky

Between the border of planet below

And space and stars up high

-0-

Thrives a world unknown to most

Floralia bestowed

Full of mirth and happy days

The seeds of dreams soon sowed

-0-

But greatness does not come from dust

Someone must play the part

Of guide, of teacher, of master brain

of breath, and soul and heart.

-0-

A little larvae was born within

This great green paradise

Her body pure, her mind so bright

Yes, she would suffice.

-0-

From youngest age she was prepared

To play the part of queen

Taught to fly and laugh as such

When to and not be seen

-0-

Little pupa girl grew up

Knowing well her fate

To guide her people towards the light

Towards glory oh so great

-0-

But all the time the girl did ask:

"_Why can't I just be free?_

_I don't want to be your queen_

_I just want to be me!"_

-0-

But always did the little girl

Get a simple answer back:

"_Now my dear, control yourself_

_That's not how you should act."_

-0-

"_Your life was molded to fit the needs_

_Of those beneath your grace_

_Perfection incarnate is what you are_

_Floralia is beauty, and you; its face._

-0-

_So keep on smiling, And remember this_

_When you are under distress_

_Greatness can come at a little price_

_So control yourself, princess."_

-0-

So years went by and little girl

Indeed was hailed the queen

Of Floralia and the subjects too

From east and west between

-0-

Her rule was grand, and judgment fair

Her fate was chosen wise

All were given freedoms to act

To live and think and decide.

-0-

For years and years all was well

No worries, fears or pain

So no one noticed little queen

Slowly go insane

-0-

The cracks were small, and shallow too

The cause of this unknown

Her behavior changed over the years

The soils of madness sown.

-0-

"_They were right"_ She'd sometimes say

When she had privacy

"_I am perfect. Beautiful too._

_I am what all strive to be."_

-0-

So in time her rule did change

To fit her new mind set

The peoples freedoms were lesser now

And sometimes, just repressed.

-0-

Floralia was to be the best

But it didn't fit the role

It needed to be just like its queen;

Beautiful, yet controlled.

-0-

"_This land will burn with glorious light_

_And I will make it shine!_

_It's glow will blacken everything else_

_Even outshining the divine!"_

-0-

But then she stopped, a thought just struck;

"_That's an impossibility._

_For I am divinity and perfection itself!_

_And no one out shines me!"_

-0-

Her rule was harsh, and so unfair

No one did have the right

To question crazy little queen

or challenge her wrathful might

-0-

Light was gone, and dreams were dead

Floralia; on the ropes

This land was doomed, or so it seemed,

For the people had one last hope

-0-

They poured their dreams into a seed

Their hopes and passion burned.

And tossed it towards the land below

To seek the one they yearned

-0-

Rumors spilled across the land

Of a great and strong hero

Who time and time again stood up

To every sort of foe

-0-

The seed could seek out the one of lore

And show him of their plight

Then he'd see the terrible queen

And knew who he must fight!

-0-

But this plan would not bear fruit

For a little spider fiend

Heard of this plan and knew at once

He must tattle to the queen!

-0-

It didn't take long before the two

Began their villainous plot

To kidnap the hero of the lower world

And let all dreams just rot

-0-

Little spider did depart

He knew just where to go

And little queen sat back and grinned

Her snickering kept low

-0-

"_Those fools. They twits. They think they're bright._

_Trying to beat me._

_But I'll show them my mind is grand._

_Second to my beauty._

-0-

_Floralia must be beautiful_

_It's my purpose and my goal_

_For all will one day come to know_

_**That true beauty is control.**"_

* * *

Hehe, I just beat Kirby TD and the DX mode. So I felt a bit inspired to write up a poem about Queen Sectonia. Took me about two hours, so I doubt it's perfect. Reviews are still appreciated though!


End file.
